Super Survivor
Super Survivor is the opening theme to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is sung by Hironobu Kageyama. Lyrics Japanese DARK fukaku mihatenu sora yo tsuki ha ookina kizuato darou SPARK yami ni ugomeiteru hitokage zoushoku shiteiku ze Majou no TYPHOON kyouki no HURRICANE butsukariau IT'S WARRIORS SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR Zetsubou wo kirisaki yuganda tsumi wo shitomero SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR Genkai wo kowase yo ikareru tamashii FIGHT FAR CRIME kiba wo muiteru yami ga hiroi sekai wo nomikondeiku TIME semaru kagiri no aru kono yo ha jigoku ka tengoku ka Yai no TORNADO kiseki no BLIZZARD Kyokugen made IT'S BIG FIGHT SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR Yokubou ni karareta ozomashii kokoro horobose SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR Unmei wo mogitore yasei no tamashii FIGHT FAR Tensai SOLDIERS zankoku FIXERS Muragaru no ha IT'S WARRIORS BELIEVER, YOU ARE THE BELIEVER Ankoku no fuchi kara hikari no kakera mitsukero Takeri kuruu arashii itsuno hi ka shizumaru sono me de miro SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR Zetsubou wo kirisaki yuganda tsumi wo shitomero SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR Genkai wo kowase yo ikareru tamashii FIGHT FAR English Dark Look at the endless sky! The moon bears large scars, right? Spark The figures moving about in the darkness Increase in number! A devilish typhoon And an insane hurricane Collide with each other it's warriors Survivor You are the Survivor Cut through your despair And shoot down their twisted crimes! Survivor The Super Survivor Shatter your limits! You angry soul Fight back! Crime The darkness, baring its fangs Swallows up our vast world Time It's drawing near, is this finite world Heaven or hell? A disheartening tornado And a miraculous blizzard Reach their breaking points It's big fight Survivor You are the Survivor Destroy their horrible hearts Tainted by their desires! Survivor The super Survivor Snatch away our fate! You wild soul Fight back! Talented soldiers And cruelty fixers Gather together It's warriors Believer You are the Believer Spot a glimmer of light From the depths of the darkness! The raging storm Will calm down someday See it with your own eyes! Survivor You are the Survivor Cut through your despair And shoot down their twisted crimes! Survivor The Super Survivor Shatter your limits! You angry soul Fight back! English Version (Finish 'Em Off) I'll go alone No one can be in my place Breaking the way that leads the world into the dark... My heart was blown Nothing covers up my sorrow God, I can fear losing many souls You're wondering always About life like I used to be But when you choose the way as a soldier Trust in me, and you can follow me When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith "FINISH THEM OFF" Count on me, or you can banish me over scareful bitter days All of your scars will be your force FLY HIGH! If this fate cleaves your mind instead or your heart Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer Why did you grieve? There's no answer you wanna know Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself! When that moon is waning Your power will fade away But when you give your all as a soldier Trust in me, and you can follow me When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith "FINISH THEM OFF" Count on me, or you can banish me over scareful bitter days All of your scars will be your force FLY HIGH! You're wondering always Just like how I used to be But when you chose the way as a soldier Trust in me, and you can follow me When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith "FINISH THEM OFF" Count on me, or you can banish me over scareful bitter days All of these stars let you trust in your days as the warrior When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith "FINISH THEM OFF" Count on me, or you can banish me over scareful bitter days All of your scars will be your force FLY HIGH! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Video Game Openings